Kaitou's Misunderstanding
by Lanelle
Summary: A brief conversation on a rooftop causes a unexpected and dangerous domino effect. On Hiatus
1. Second Introduction

Okay I wrote this under two assumptions.

1. Considering his personality I'm assuming that Kaito doesn't read serious news often. Mostly just the stuff that talks about his heists. So he might know Shinichi's name but not necessarily his face.

2. I only consider what is written in the Manga as canon. In other words Kaitou kid does not know about Conan/Shinichi connection. (He did mention during the miracle air walk case that people who snoop into other people's business were the truly rude ones. If he kept to that then he doesn't know.)

Anyways this is my first Fan-Fic be nice please. (I do not own Detective Conan) I'll try to keep the characters in well... character? Just to warn you this was ment to be a one shot.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Second Introduction

His lungs burned as soon as he inhaled the wintry air from the rooftop. He closed the door behind him and walked calmly across the surface. This last job had been entirely too easy. Nakamori-keibu was starting to slack apparently. Maybe it was time to add alittle fuel to the fire.

Filling his office with confetti had potential. It would take forever to clean up from every nook and cranny. He wouldn't forget something like that anytime soon. But that wouldn't really make the other task-force members motivated. Maybe if he sewed re-inflating whoop cushions into the existing cushions of the task-force's chairs? It would make office life for them entertaining for a couple of days at the very least.

Just thinking of the endless possibilities made Kaito's face split into his world famous grin. It was for his and Nakamori's own good after all. The old man needed the extra exercises. Wouldn't do to let him go the same direction as Meguire-keibu now would it? His health and detective abilities impart reflected how good a thief Kid was after all. Besides lack of motivation on his part would make Kaito's part boring. Silently going threw the list of things he would need for some of the tricks, Kaito chuckles to himself.

"Something funny Thief-san?" A voice piped up from the shadow of the wall infront of him. Kaito paused briefly at the words and the sound of the voice. Both were oddly familar to him. His face became completely calm almost like putting on a mask. The voice sounded almost like his own which was disturbing enough but what gave him chills was the simple sentence that was uttered. He had heard those words before.

"Just thinking of some 'greeting cards' I'm planning on preparing once I leave this place." Kid said as the owner of the voice slowly stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight and Kaito once again felt slightly disturbed. This person was almost a mirror image of his unmasked self. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this evening. What a pleasant surprise. I assume your a detective?"

"Humm... you could say that." His mirror image smirked slightly. It was unnerving to Kaito. It was almost like he knew something that he Kaito didn't. Was this how others felt when he grinned at them? "The recipients of those greeting cards have my sympathy by the way." The detective said.

Kaito chuckled slightly. "Could I ask how you managed to figure out I was headed here and not towards downtown?" He did actually want to know. Kid thought he released the dummy perfectly without anyone being the wiser. Reason he was still on the loose was simply because he kept track of his mistakes and learned from them. Just as his father had done before him.

The detective actually grinned. "Almost all the businesses downtown are closed this time of night and there are only a few people still there. Can't hide in a crowd when there is no crowd now can you? Besides it only takes a cheap set of binoculars to see the propeller on the dummy's hand-glider."

Rather pleased at the explanation Kid's grin becomes alittle more genuine. This Detective was merely a prepared one. Of coarse that meant he was at least a decently intelligent one. "We haven't been introduced Tantai-san. I like to keep track of the hounds on my trail. Could I have your name please?"

"I'm hurt Kid-san" the doppelganger gives him a sharp look with a smirk, "I know this is the first time we've met 'eye to eye' but to not even recognize your own Big brother."

Kaito's calm face cracks for a moment as he looks at the detective. Shock was very evident in his expression for that brief second. _"Woah woah... wait a minute... Okay there is a way that's possible but dad was not that type of guy ... at least I don't think he was. This guy could also be saying that because I look like him but how the hell would he know I look like him??" _Kaito takes a hardly noticeable breath. "_Maybe he's fishing for information... playing mind games... okay have it his way. I'll bite."_

Kid flashes his grin and says casually. "Hate to mention this tantei-san but I have no siblings."

Both of the detective's eyebrows rise and he looks closely at the thief. It seemed he was trying to detect a lie. A look of dawning understanding passes over his face. "You're not the original Kid are you?"

Kid's entire body jerks slightly. He was no longer even trying to keep up his grinning mask. "_Did I miss something... wait a minute. Big brother... that's a term to sometimes describe over zealous governments or ... organizations. Was this guy part of the organization?"_ Kid's mouth flattens into a abnormally serious line and as quick as his nimble hands could, pulls out his card gun and aims it at the 'detective'. "_It all makes sense. The organization's people are the only ones other then myself and Jii-san that know about Kid being Dad and his death. The Big brother thing was a test apparently and I failed." _thought Kid in sudden realization.

Shinichi's eyes widen slightly as he stares down the barrel of Kid's card gun. Whatever happened to 'no-one gets hurt'? Kaitou narrows his eyes and says in a uncharacteristically frightening voice. "I have a few questions for you **Tantei-san**."

Shinichi opens his mouth to ask what they heck he was thinking when voices broke out below. "...one of the spotters saw him on the roof quickly men!!"

Officers bust threw the doors and Kaitou hisses in anger. Tossing something towards the ground the entire rooftop is instantly covered with thick smoke. "We WILL meet again Tantei-san."


	2. Red Flags

Chapter 2 "Red Flags"

A figure sits and squints at a screen in irritation. The person wasn't anyone special. Average looks, average build, average clothes, average temperament even the little pouch that was slowly developing around his middle looked average. If asked a normal person wouldn't remember him at all. This person wasn't anyone notable ... or so it seemed.

Hours in front of multiple screens shifting threw data and video photoage had tested this 'average' person's limits. A 5 o'clock shadow graced his now pale and tired face. He was supposed to have been checking something small. It was only supposed to have taken maybe five minutes, at the most a half hour. Instead he was stuck in front of four different computers, shifting threw profiles, squinting at security photoage trying to ID distant blurred images.

A head falls back with a weary sigh and a hand reaches up and pinches the bridge of the person's average nose. There was nothing for it. He would have to make a call.

Numbers dialed from memory, two rings and the other side of the line picks up. "We have a situation sir." Due to caller ID no introduction was needed. None of the common pleasantries were used either. There were few reasons for the two to converse.

"It's about that missing detective, sir." a pause then, "Yes as you ordered I've been keeping close watch on this particular case. I found a couple more things to add to the list of strange occurrences."

"Someone is finally looking into his disappearance and.." a voice on the other side interrupts the man. "I know we were expecting a investigation but there's a couple things that I believe you'll find interesting." The man takes a deep Fortifying breath. "I looked it up and it's not an official investigation. Someone is looking into the teen's cases on there own. Not only that but it just began. Sense the teen's been missing for nearly a year someone should have realized he was missing and started an investigation sooner."

The man pauses to listen. His hand begins to shake ever so slightly and a fine sheen of sweat begins to pop up along his brow. "Yes sir, I should have realized and informed you sooner. I take full responsibility for the oversight."

The voice on the other side of the line snaps something at the average man. "Well no sir, I don't know whose making the inquiry. I tracked the IP address down and it lead me to the computer in question but I can confirm that it wasn't the officer who uses it."

The average man glances over at one of the computer screens as if he's double checking something. "I retrieved the security videos to confirm that he was the only one looking at the files but not a single one of the cameras in that area recorded correctly. I checked further and another camera confirmed the officer in question was on the other side of the building at the time the information was accessed."

The person on the other line seemed to have calmed down a bit if the average man's demeanor was anything to go by. "It was accessed from a second division's computer." another pause. "Yes I agree, it isn't very likely anyone from there would be interested in the detective."

The man and many of his associates considered second division and it's purpose to be a complete joke. "According to my computer it was 0415 in the morning when the information was accessed. Only 80 of the 500 employees were in the building because of the time. I've almost confirmed every one of the 80 being somewhere else."

The average man closes his eyes and lets the figurative bomb he was holding drop. "Sir, I have reason to believe that the person who accessed the information, well that there's a significant chance that they might not even be part of the police force. As I said I checked the video coverage of the entire building and when I wasn't able to discover who exactly accessed the computer I went threw to find out who at least was in area. What I found sir was that many of the cameras in the building malfunctioned around that time. Not only that but they malfunctioned in a pattern." a pause. "They malfunctioned in a straight line starting from the parking lot going inward. As soon as one area's cameras would come back up the next area's cameras came down, then the next and so forth. As soon as the malfunctions reached the second division's area they didn't proceed any further into the building and they did the same thing going out."

The average man suddenly snaps to attention in his chair and listens attentively to the voice on the other side of the line. He suddenly checks his watch. "So I should expect them around 2200 tonight. I'll forward as much of the specifics before they arrive ... boss."

The average man pours what's left of a nearby coffee pot into his mug and puts on another pot. Sitting back in front of the computers he begins to shift once again threw his little bits of data. He takes a gulp of the disgusting and cold coffee. The average man's day had just begun.

* * *

About the same time another seemingly average man was walking down the street. He was subconsciously making a flash drive appear and then disappear. No one really payed attention to him so no one noticed the amazing bit of movement from his hands. In all honesty the young man didn't even notice it himself.

His thoughts instead centered around the little bits of information he had overheard. Forget little old ladies, Cops were the world's most prolific gossipers in his opinion. With only ten minutes he had acquired a decent little bio to match the face of the teen detective from the night before.

The more information he acquired the more he doubted his first assumption. Kudo Shinichi (if the information was to be believed) was 17 years old and the closest thing there was to a modern Sherlock Holmes. He had in the past solved many difficult murders and was rumored to be the best friend of 'Mouri's little girl'.

If that was true it was very odd that he hadn't heard of him. Yes his involvement with the 'Great detective Mouri' was minimal but to never have heard mention of someone who was close to the family? He continued to listen to the cops and eventually got his answer. Kudo about a year ago dropped off the face of the earth and had hardly been seen sense.

Kaito also heard the bit about it being a big case but that rumor didn't feel quite right to him. First off people still managed to live there lives even in the mist of a big cases. A couple weeks missed here and there could be expected but to be involved in a case on this scale and not keep in contact ment something serious was going on. Kaito guessed that he could be on the run from something but if he's half as smart as he was reported to be he would know that coming back could do some serious damage. And if the case was now solved... well Kaito hadn't heard of any major busts and the officers involved in the gossip would have mentioned if Kudo was involved in anything big like that.

There was one other scenario that Kaito could think of and it filled him with an uneasy feeling. What if 'They' had somehow recruited this guy. Yeah the guy was involved with Mouri Ran and he didn't think she would be the type of person to associate with a bad person but Kaito personally knew that sometimes good people would do the wrong thing for the right reason. He was after all a walking example of just that. A modern Sherlock Holmes working for the organization he'd have to honestly say scared him.

Kaito made the flash drive appear once more, tossed it into the air, and caught it between two fingers. _Time to get to know the enemy..._

(Author comment: I'll be honest I have no set goal with this story... but I do have a couple ideas to maybe make it alittle intresting. Thanks to those who gave me reviews btw 8D ... )


	3. Routine

Chapter 3 - Routine

The weather over the last couple of days had taken a turn for the worse. A piercing chill had begun to cover the country with all the signs of not letting up till spring. A slight powdering of snow covered the ground just enough to give everything a distinctly frosted look.

On one of the normal streets of the city happened to be the Mouri detective Agency. Just outside standing in the slight powdering of snow unbeknown to the occupants stood one Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi looked up at the building and smiled. He never really contemplated the saying "Home is where the heart is" but at that moment he fully understood the feelings behind it. That morning he had woken up to the alien and very jarring sound of his own alarm clock and had felt a distinct sense of loss that it wasn't Ran's kind voice.

Realizing that he was just standing outside looking up at the frosted windows like some lovesick Romeo, Shinichi climbs the stairs to the front door. He resists the habital urge to just walk in, takes a deep fortifying breath and knocks on the agency's door.

"Coming... one moment." Came Ran's voice and the door opened.

From inside a blast of warmth comes out and greets Shinichi. Ran stood in the doorway with an apron still tied around her waist. From her shocked expression she was obviously expecting a client.

"Shi..Shinichi!!" A smile bloomed on her face then quickly was wiped away as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Where have you been?... It's been a month sense I last heard from you. Did you forget how to use a phone??" She says in a exasperated voice.

"I've been on a important case. I didn't have time to drop everything I was doing just to call you." Shinichi mentally winced at the lies he was spouting. "Anyways where's the brat? I came to walk you to school."

Ran sighs at the usual excuse and says "His mother is in town and called from Dr. Agasa's house a couple of days ago. She hasn't seen him in awhile so she wanted to spend the week with him." She unties her apron and hangs it up. "Wait here while I go get my books and jacket." She moves past him and up to the third floor.

Shinichi enters the front door and shuts it to keep in the warm air. Inside reading his morning newspaper at the beer can littered desk, was Ran's father Mouri Kogoro, the self proclaimed great detective.

At the moment he didn't look too well. The middle aged man's hair was sticking up in places, his eyes were red-ish and the whole time Ran was talking at the door Kogoro wore a pained expression on his face. The man obviously had a hangover.

Realizing he was being watched Kogoro glances up from his newspaper and glares at Shinichi in annoyance. He leans over and turns on the morning news and mutters under his breath. "If it's not one brat it's another..."

As Kogoro lights a cigarette Ran opens the door behind Shinichi with her backpack in hand. "Okay ready... Lets go!" Shinichi walks out the door with Ran. He was happy to leave the presence of her father.

Descending the stairs and walking onto the frost cover street Ran subconsciously glances back at Shinichi as if to reassure herself that he was still there. What she saw shocked her. Shinichi was holding onto the top of the mail box just inside the doorway. He was clutching the front of his shirt and there was a layer of sweat on his brow. "Shinichi are you alright?"

He gives her a reassuring smile, slips something into his mouth and swallows. "Just overworked a bit. Doctor told me to take it easy for a few days."

Ran opens her mouth to say something but her father's voice from up the stairs interrupts her. "YOOOKOOO-CHAN!!"

Shinichi's eyes widen slightly and he quickly checks his watch. "We're going to be late!!" He adjusts his backpack and with Ran rushes down the street in the direction of the high school.

* * *

A lone person watches the two make there way down the street threw the frost lined window. A hand reaches up and removes a recently lit cigarette from a grimacing mouth. Lungs recently held give a short cough then inhale a fresh breath as the cigarette is put out into a overflowing ashtray.

Quickly and efficiently the person removes a very realistic mask, wig, and beer stained shirt. The person places these items into a previously hidden backpack and pulls out a shirt and jacket that belonged to a gakuran school uniform. The person changes into the uniform, pops a couple tick-tacs and sprays himself with something that was obviously ment to cover the slight beer smell that seemed to stick to his skin.

He gives the apartment a once over as he slings the backpack over his shoulder. A quick jab at the television's power button and a flick of the lock on the way out and the Mouri detective Agency was ready to welcome home one **very **late arriving and hungover Mouri Kogoro.

* * *

A couple of streets away a car pulls up to a curb. Two men bundled up in black trench coats exit a classic car and approach a gate. Both seemed oddly familiar with where they were.

The shorter and broader of the two reaches for a handle on the gate while muttering under his breath about false alarms. Suddenly without apparent reason the one with long blond hair and the slightly taller stature backhands his counterpart's gloved hand away from the gate, preventing him from grabbing hold of it.

The taller one narrows his eyes at the walkway leading to the front door of the house. A predator grin appears on the man's face, he looks at his partner and jerks his head towards the car. The two climb into the vehicle and drive away with noone the wiser.

Clear as day in the morning snow on the pathway to the door were the treadmarks of a pair of sneakers.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. The story's going to become alittle more violent. I'm increasing the rating a bit.

2. I'm just going to pretend that Okiya Subaru doesn't stay in Shinichi's house. Not that I can't incorporate him into the storyline... I just don't want to add more factors to it.

3. I actually went to find the specific name for the uniform that Kaito always wears. (Didn't have any idea what it was called) Only thing I could find was the name "gakuran". The picture that was paired with it didn't look quite like what he wears but the description did mention that there is a variety of styles of that type of uniform. So basically if I accidentally misnamed it, please forgive the mistake. (I got the name from Wikipedia... Just type in 'Japanese school uniform' if you want to read up on the subject)

I'm sorry this chapter took so much longer then the other two. I was working mainly on the nonexistent outline. Future chapters should take less time but I won't guarantee it. The outline is still alittle shaky at the moment. Anyways thanks to everyone that submitted a review. It really helps knowing someone is reading and enjoying one's writing.


	4. Conversation and Contemplation

Chapter 4 - Conversation and Contemplation

The hallways were filled with screams and yells, groans of despair, random bits of debris and people conspiring in whispers. It was expected of coarse. After all it was a high school hallway and class was over for the day.

Opening her locker Ran shifts the books inside to make room for her monstrously large chemistry book. She takes out her English book and places it into her already overtaxed backpack with a quick prayer for it to hold. She groans in tandem with the others in the hall and rubs her temple. It was the end of the day but to Ran it felt like it was only just beginning.

Someone walks up to her, "Ne, Ran are you alright?" Sonoko says with a bit of concern in her voice.

Ran looks at Sonoko and notices the slight worry in her expression. Ran gives her a reassuring smile "Oh I'm fine. I have to go tell the co-captain of the Karate club that I can't make it today. Right now I have to make sure someone goes home and gets his rest." She says the last with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oi, I can go home without help!" Shinichi's voice pipes up from a couple of lockers away. Both girls make a point of ignoring him.

Sonoko's brow lifts slightly. "He doesn't look ill are you sure he's sick?"

Ran sighs heavily, "Yes, you should have seen him this morning. He was out of breath from just climbing down the stairs of the apartment. And he still went to school after some doctor told him to take it easy."

Shinichi's voice pipes up again as he rummages threw his locker. "School is rest. Think about what you do all day. You sit... then you sit... then you sit some more. I do believe sitting equals rest." Shinichi was still being ignored.

Noticing her friend's slightly worried expression Sonoko forces a smile on her face. "Ne, Ne I have an idea. What about I make sure he goes home and rests while you go to karate practice."

Ran looked slightly shocked at the suggestion. Sonoko keeping an eye on Shinichi struck her as a very alien idea. "Are you sure? I'll only be an hour or so."

Shinichi groans "Not that I need a babysitter but you're considering the person that forgot to water a cactus so long that it died from dehydration."

Still pointedly ignoring Shinichi, Sonoko holds up a clutched fist in front of her and says to Ran, "Don't worry Ran, Suzuki Sonoko will make it her mission to get your Husband home safe and sound."

* * *

Shinichi glares ahead as he walks slowly home. He kept playing and replaying the conversation that lead to him walking home with Sonoko. He knew exactly where his argument failed. It was Ran's rebuttal... her argument was simple and to the point, a angelic smile and a fist into the front of his locker.

So here he was stuck walking home in the snow with Sonoko of all people. A very long and uncomfortable silence stretched out between them.

Sonoko obviously not able to stand the silence, being the gossip queen that she was, says quietly, "Ran's really been worried about you." She too glares ahead as she continues walking. "To tell you the truth I think she's too good for you. Letting her worry about you like this... " She was obviously holding back some of her more colorful comments about him. As Conan he heard quite a few of them.

Shinichi clutches his fists in his pockets. As much as he disliked Sonoko, the one thing he could say was that she was a good friend to Ran. If he didn't know the circumstances he would probably agree with her about him. Considering everything he holds back the nasty retort he was thinking and replies blandly "The case I'm on is very Important. Allot of people are depending on it being solved. Besides, I have been calling if nothing else."

She lifts a single brow, "And are you anywhere close to solving your impossible case?".

"I can't really talk about it." the direction of the conversation was starting to worry Shinichi. Quickly he decides to distract Sonoko with something he knows she couldn't resist. "I do have a lead on a different case that even you might be interested in though."

Sonoko gives him a look of utter disbelief "Eh?"

His eyelids lower half way and smug grin spreads across his face "Two nights ago I was at the Kid heist and I got a very interesting clue from a conversation I had with him."

A squeal of delight explodes from besides him. People along the street turn to look in their general direction as Sonoko's entire demeanor completely changes. She quickly hooks onto his arm and gives him a child like look of wide-eyed excitement. "Ne ne what did you find out about my Kid-sama!!"

Shinichi's expression changes from smug to that of slight shock as he looks down at his arm. "_Dear god, she's taken it hostage!"_"Umm the guy whose been pulling off the robberies lately isn't the original." Shinichi says this as he wonders if knawing his arm off would be called for in this particular situation. "I met the original years ago and I brought up something that was said in our one and only conversation and this guy had no idea what I was talking about."

Looking slightly perturbed Sonoko replies "And how do you know that the man you talked to was the real Kid? If he talked to you years ago you had to have been a child?" A annoyed expression spreads across her face. "I can't imagine my Kid-sama wasting his time on some brat." She gradually lets go of his arm and resumes walking alongside him.

_Oi Oi I think you're forgetting Conan..._

Shinichi's smug expression returns slightly and he continues his explanation, "Dad used to be a consultant for the police department. He helped with the Kid case and he was the one who actually twisted 1412 into the name "Kid" Kid is notorious for messing with the people who chase after him."

"How can you be sure that the guy who pulled off the heist the other night was a second Kid?" Sonoko intertwines her fingers together in front of her and looks up towards the sky. "Maybe someone is out there stealing in the name of my poor Kid-sama!"

"Barou!! Kid exposes fakes. This is definitely the one that's been pulling off heists for the last year. Something happened to the first and the second kid is definitely connected to the first Kid somehow."

"And how do you know it's not just some random person who decided to copy my Kid-sama after he retired or something... Oh great detective?" Seeing Shinichi so smug obviously annoyed Sonoko.

"Do you really believe that there are that many people out there able to disguise themselves like he does? If you had that type of ability would you pretend to be another? Not to mention how would a impostor know how to copy the first so well without knowing ALOT about how he operates. You have to remember not all information is released to the public. He's had trick people who have been working the heists for over a decade." realizing he was about to pass by his road in favor of the Detective Agency he quickly corrects himself and begins to walk down the side street towards his house.

"I guess" Sonoko says this rather reluctantly. Having to agree with Shinichi went against her natural instincts. She didn't notice his near mistake.

"I think this guy can make a reputation to rival that of the first but for some reason he's not only adding to kid's reputation but he's defending it regularly by exposing impostors. That leads to the conclusion that kid's reputation means alot to the second Kid." explaining all of this out loud seemed to annoy Shinichi a bit. It didn't however erase the thoughtful expression on his face.

"The reason I believe something happened to the first is this guy isn't working on complete information. Considering how much the two are known as information hounds I believe they would have discussed all details connected to dad... that includes myself and the one encounter the first had with me. After all the origins of the name 'Kid' would be rather important, right? If you look at it that way there is very little chance that the first kid is still around." Shinichi's smug expression changed at this point into a slightly bored one.

"So this means the current Kid might not be old??" Sonoko seemed thrilled at the prospect of a young Kid.

"Quite possible. I'm home." He says pointedly. Translation: "You've accomplished your mission... you can get away from me now."

Sonoko smirks at him, "Ran asked me to make sure you went home to rest... I"m sticking around till she gets off Karate practice." Shinichi's groans at the prospect of spending more time with Sonoko. Dismissing the thought of locking her out and being murdered by Ran later on, he sighs in resignation, opens up the door and reluctantly lets her into his house.

Unknown to the two a figure in a neighboring school uniform runs up to the entrance of the street too late to hear their conversation but just in time to see them enter the house together.

* * *

The room was lit by the solitary glow coming from the fireplace. An antique clock ticked off countless seconds from on top of a alabaster mantle. From the firelight one could see that the room was both spacious and classically decorated. Heavy curtains covered the windows that blocked out the sight of what was a very cold and moonless night.

Sitting on a couch in front of the fire a figure casually throws back a shot of some unknown alcohol. An outsider at any other time would believe that the man was someones kind grandfather. However not today. What would normally be a set of warm smiling almost innocent looking eyes were now sharply cold and calculating. For once they reflected the intelligence and ruthlessness that lay behind them.

A call earlier confirmed that Kudo Shinichi did indeed survive the poison. Normally something like this would've been dealt with immediately. An accident would have been arranged or someone close to him would have been framed for his murder.

On the other hand events from the last year played and replayed threw the man's mind. Shortly after investigating the disappearance of the detective, Sherry rebelled and miraculously escaped from Gin himself. It was a fact that even he dismissed as coincidence. _"If she deflected before Gin detained her there's a significant chance that she was able to relay information to an outside source. Not to mention that outside help could have been what made her escape possible." _the man thought. "_As a matter of fact we had at least two instances where the FBI was involved."_

_"Vermouth's investigation and search for Sherry resulted in her being injured and one of my top snipers dead."_ the man looked over on the end table where a laptop stood open. It displayed profiles of multiple people. "_There was also the incident where Kir was captured. A bug was found on her shoes. According to Gin it was the same type of bug that was placed on the CD that contained the Night Baron Virus. As a matter of fact Gin also mentioned that the person who left the CD placed tape on the CD in order to get Vodka's fingerprints."_

The figure casually scrolls threw the profiles on the page and comes up to the photo and profile he was looking for. A photo of a confidently grinning Kudo Shinichi stared back. "_One incident could be explained but threw out the last 20 years of dodging the FBI, we have never had this much trouble in such a small amount of time. A year is a long time, if he was going to contact or get help from someone he's already done it."_The man scans the profile again hoping to catch something he missed before. He was very familiar with the teenager's profile. The man had spent the entire day reading over many of the teenager's cases. His eyes rested once again on a comment about the boy. Kudo Shinichi, a modern Sherlock Holmes...

Coming to a discision the man takes out his cellphone with a grim expression on his face and quickly dials a number. "Gin, listen carefully this is what you're going to do..."

* * *

Author's Notes: I just couldn't get this chapter to do what I wanted it to do. I know overloaded it and it took me forever to write it. (sorry about that btw) I hope Shinichi and the boss didn't come across as complete out of character idiots to anyone... sigh. As for the Shinichi/ Sonoko part, I don't know why but the thought of those two being forced to spend any amount of time together just struck me as really funny. Only reason I gave in to the idea was I thought Shinichi needed to tell someone his thoughts about kid. Who better then Kid's personal stalker? Anyways I tried to keep the conversation In character... Not sure if what I did worked. (I can't see the forest because of the trees?)

Once again thanks for all the reviews. I was pleasantly surprised at how many I received for the last chapter. I'm very happy so many people are enjoying the story so far. As for criticism I have no problem with it as long as it's true and can help me in some way. Feel free to keep posting them or if you think it's too harsh feel free to just pm or email the comments directly to me. 8D


	5. The Unexpected

**Chapter 5 - The Unexpected**

Sinking deeper into the soft cushion underneath him Shinichi throws his arm over his eyes and ignores the noise that was trying to grab his attention. A slight sleepy thought went threw his mind. _'Ran will deal with whatever it is_.' The thought brought a slight smile to Shinichi's face. Having such things taken care of for you was one of the rare benefits to being physically seven years old.

The noisy intrusion gave one last effort to draw him away from sleep then stopped. One thought went threw Shinichi's mind once he realized it ended... '_sweet bliss'._

Shinichi however was quickly proved wrong as the jarring noise once again intruded into his odd haven of obliviousness. Once again said annoyance piped up and demanded his attention.

With a groan Shinichi cracks open one of his eyelids. Ugly. Flowers. They were obviously ment to please the eye, to give those who beheld them a sense of peace. At the moment he couldn't think how anyone in there right mind could think that such cheerful things were even remotely attractive. Squinting his one open eye he trys to think what this thing was that was blocking his vision. Upon closer inspection he notices that the oddly familiar flowers had a series of hardly noticeable lines. Closing his one eye he groans. It was the back of the den's couch. He must have been completely exhausted in order to fall asleep on that old thing.

Once again the sound that had woken him intrudes. This time however Shinichi was able to identify it. It was the house phone.

The young detective turns his head wearily and looks towards the other side of the room at the grandfather clock. It was one in the morning.

Shinichi sleepily picks up one of the spare couch pillows and half heartily throws it in the general direction of the phone. "It's. One. In. The. Morning. Leave. A. Message." He croaks out at the phone which was out of arm reach and throws his arm once again over his eyes.

The caller however ignored his unknown request and the phone began to ring once again. Sighing wearily knowing they weren't going to stop calling till they received an answer Shinichi sits up and drags himself across the rug covered floor to the other side of the room.

With his luck it would be one of his parents. They had a very bad habit of forgetting the time difference.

Shinichi picks up the receiver and puts forth an effort to sounding at least semi coherent. "Hello..." ,he croaks out groggily.

"Shi... Shinichi?" He quickly recognizes Ran's voice. It breaks with an almost undetectable sob.

Suddenly wide awake the detective presses the receiver closer to his ear. "Ran are you alright? What's wrong?"

Another sob reaches his ears. "It's D- Dad he's... He's been arrested." Clear crying comes across the line. "I don't know what to do. The inspector says the evidence is clear and his hands are tied. He has n- no choice but to hold Dad."

Shinichi knew the clueless detective was many things but a criminal wasn't one of them. "What is he being charged with? Whose in charge of the case, Ran?"

Another sob comes across the line. "M- murder... Inspector Meguire is leading the investigation." Ran takes a fortifying breath. "Shinichi I really need your help." she pleads.

Sighing deeply he says, "You don't even have to ask, Ran." Thinking quickly, "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to call your mother as soon as you get a chance and tell her the situation but before that if Inspector Meguire is there I'd like to speak to him first."

Ran takes a deep breath and says, "The inspector went back to the crime scene to look for more evidence."

"Okay give me the address I'll call a cab and meet him there." Shinichi quickly grabs his notebook and a pen from out of his jacket pocket. There are a few benefits to falling asleep in your clothes.

"Th-The crime scene is at the Eastern Pacific Shipping company's office building. Dad was working on a case for the owner this morning. It's the office building near the warehouses." Ran says. "I'll call ahead and tell the inspector you're coming."

"Okay thanks Ran." In a attempt to reassure her Shinichi adds, "Don't worry about your father too much Ran, just call your mother for now. If there is any evidence that proves his innocence I'll find it for you okay?"

With barely a whisper Ran replies, "Th-thank you, Shinichi."

* * *

Sitting inside the back of a cab Shinichi wishes, not for the first time tonight, that he had a warmer overcoat. The one he was wearing was currently a couple years old. He bought it on clearance shortly after the winter before his encounter with the syndicate and he hadn't had a chance to wear it in frigid weather like this. It was fine for many things he suppose but the material was just alittle too thin for comfort in the snow covered city .

Crossing his arms and breathing into his hands he watches the blackened windows of homes and businesses go past as the cab slips threw the silent and deserted snow covered streets.

The cabby took a hint early on and was blissfully silent. Shinichi was thankful for the quiet. He had enough problems without having to make small talk with a complete stranger.

What was on the forefront of his mind of coarse was the murder Kogoro was charged with. Being in contact with him constantly gave the young detective a good sense of who his enemies were and if he dared to count the people put away or 'wronged' by SLEEPING Kogoro the list was nothing short of staggering. To say that Shinichi wasn't feeling the usual glee at being presented with a good mystery would be a gross understatement. If Kogoro was imprisoned because of a grudge from one of the cases that he, Shinichi, solved he didn't know if he'd ever be able to look Ran in the eye again.

Another problem that was bothering him was the side effects of the 'medication' that Haibara gave him. He grimaced as he remembered Ran's reaction when he had that bout of chest pains this morning. Well at least he had the small comfort that Sonoko didn't manage to begin her 'cure all' chicken soup. Last thing he needed was a case of food poisoning on top of everything else.

Abruptly Shinichi is taken out of his thoughts as he's suddenly lurches forward as the cab comes to a complete stop. "Where too from here?" The cab stopped just outside the guard station of the address he had given the man.

"Here's fine." Shinichi looks over at the toll and gives the cabby the allotted fare plus a healthy tip. Anyone willing to work at this time of night and in this weather deserved a tip. Bracing himself Shinichi opens the door of the cab and is assaulted by a blast of overwhelming cold. It was clearly well below freezing.

Huddling into his overcoat the young detective rushes over the icy sidewalk to the door of the guard station and knocks.

The door opens and a wave of heat hits Shinichi's recently chilled cheeks. A hat covered head pokes out and glares resignedly at him. "Another one is it? Get in quick." Shinichi quickly enters the toasty guard booth. Inside there were two guards. One glancing at the monitors and the other picking up what looked to be a clipboard.

Coming towards him the hat covered guard flips over the top sheet of the clipboard and mutters "To many damn visitors." Clearly annoyed the guard hands over the clipboard and points to the top of the sheet. "You'll have to sign in before I let you threw the checkpoint and I'm going to have to see your badge to prove you belong here."

"I'm sorry but I don't have an official badge. I believe the Inspector officially labels what I do as Consultant work." The guard looks even more annoyed at this. "The Inspector will vouch for me."

As Shinichi signs the top space of a sheet labeled 'Guest registry' the hat covered guard picks up a thick overcoat that was thrown over the monitor console. "I'm going to have to double check with the officer about that. I can't let just anyone in this area." He glared at Shinichi. He clearly was placing blame on the teenager's shoulders for having to go out into the cold.

Shrugging slightly to himself Shinichi follows the guard out into the weather for a third time that night.

Briefly Shinichi wondered why the guard station was so far from the buildings till he spotted what was clearly a turtarrier, one of those molded bits of concrete that was usually placed at the top part of a parking space.

As the two walk past one of the buildings Shinichi manages to spot what was clearly two unmarked police cars between a couple of buildings. '_Great I wonder what other detective I have to deal with. _Suddenly a thought occurs to him. _Speaking of dealing with detectives, Hattori is visiting tomorrow. I better leave him a text message and tell him what's going on.'_

Reluctantly lifting the side of his overcoat Shinichi reaches towards his right hand pocket of his uniform and rummages around for his phone. The young detectives brows scrunch up in confusion when the familiar weight of his phone isn't found. He quickly checks his other pockets and lets out a frustrated breath. It must have fallen out when he fell asleep on the couch.

_'Damn, Haibara's little pills must be affecting me more then I realize. I usually check to make sure I have everything.'_Shinichi rounds a corner of another building into what was clearly a alleyway. It had a rather large dumpster and Up ahead he could see where the police taped off a lighted doorway. He quickly closes his coat with a frustrated sigh as he continues to follow the guard past the dumpster. '_I wish Ran had called me on my cell I would have... remem... remembered... it...?'_

A chill totally unrelated to the weather races down his spine. _'My phone... __Even if my phone was in the couch I would have still heard it... the cushions are not that thick. Why didn't Ran call me on it?'_Shinichi's mind suddenly races. His senses on high alert. _'It might be cold but there's a clear sky tonight. The weather is definitely not a factor. __She knows I hardly ever answer the **house** phone...'_

Realization hit Shinichi suddenly. _'That wasn't Ran who called me...THIS IS A TRAP!!' _He quickly looks up at the guard ahead of him and catches the man glancing over his shoulder. If he hadn't been looking for it he wouldn't have caught the slight measuring glance. This guy was paying too much attention to him for a normal guard. The thought only confirmed what he just concluded.

Suddenly coming to a decision Shinichi takes a couple more steps along with the guards then he quickly turns to bolt when he comes face to face with a gun barrel.

Looking up beyond the weapon the young detective's shocked gaze meet the icy blue glare and sneer of his so called killer. "Hello Detective."

* * *

Author's Notes: I am really sorry about not updating this in so long. I tried to force the story to follow my original idea and it just wasn't working. I guess I'll just follow my muse from now on instead of my head and hope the story doesn't turn into a piece of crap. Anyways thanks again to those that reviewed. I really enjoyed reading the comments and I have to say they do help motivate.

- Oddly enough I had no idea what those concrete things in parking lots were called so I looked up (Parking lots) on wikipedia. I found the actual official word for the things (along with a few unofficial ones) and decided to include it sense this chapter was in Shinichi's point of view and he tends to know useless details like the word (turtarrier).


End file.
